


Near

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Body Suits, F/F, Lunars, POV First Person, Shapeshifting, Sidereals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Near

She's a beautiful, _brilliant_ wonderful woman, with crimson hair tumbling down to her shoulders in fat curls, soft brown eyes given more vulnerability by the delicate spectacles she outright needed, skin as pale and flawless as Realm porcelain, all kissed with the faintest blush of life, and it was all just the lovely wrapping to a quick mind who knew the laws and civilities of the world and a noble heart that cherished and guarded those around her, controlling and powered by a mercurial Exaltation of the ever-changing Moon. I love Tam Glau a great deal, shit, she and I wear a Lover's Oath to each other, a mark of the love the night sky could bring. But at this moment, I am cursing every facet of Luna I could think of, including that of her Chosen.  
  
I was supposed to be _alone._ I was under orders from Yu-shan itself to do this mission in Malfeas, to negotiate my way though a massive clusterfuck involving a Serenity, a Secrets and an Endings taken prisoner and if we weren't careful, to be subject to rather unpleasant fates. It wasn't reconnaissance, but the Bureau was pretty damn certain that bringing any of my non-Sidereal Packmates was going to be seen as a blatantly rude declaration of distrust. No matter how true it was, I wasn't allowed to bring my wife (well, properly spouse, with her being a Twin-Faced Hero).   
  
But that's what Lunars do, evade the rules with their gifts. Tam's prompt answer after I had told her she couldn't come to hell with me had been to shift into a perronele, one of Cecelyne's first circle races and quite well known as living armor. Win-win, she said tranquilly, a chance to insure my safety without the Bureau or Hell noticing. It was a relief, not only having suitable protection, but to get away with the presence of my beloved so close when she usually had issues about true intimacy.   
  
It's just, right now?   
  
"Tam, stop it." My voice was soft and hushed, almost a whisper in the din of hell, tugging up the collar of my longcoat to hide the delicate networking of rosy, broken veins blossoming under the pressure at my throat, an animalistic eye sliding up to stay above the hem. It was amazing, small, blunt teeth and wet suction there after weeks of nothing. The edge of teeth at my ear lobe let a gasp escape my lips, and I ran for an alleyway off the Street of Golden Lanterns, a well-illuminated and clamorous place still, but much less populated place than the crowds, enough that I could hear and bicker with my Lunar.   
  
The moment I got my back against the white stone of a building, I heard the sibilant whisper of the demon's voice in my ear. "Dear, I've been on the verge of a heart attack for half of this mission of yours." A ripple danced across my skin, almost like the way she loved to run her fingertips across my sides whenever we were alone, running here and there, seeming to return to my breasts and nipples before teasing outward and downward. "You did it, your starry-eyed siblings are secured and all you have to do is get back to the Embassy." Lips let out a shuddering sigh across my wrist before running a thin tongue there, a second sigh pouring out of my own mouth as my body reacted.   
  
"And..." I couldn't help letting out a soft moan, my eyes fluttering shut. It really did feel wonderful, getting some affection after this long of silence, but we were in the middle of one of the Third Circle demons of Malfeas himself, and while I wasn't some fragile waif, I was most definitely human. "It can't _wait_?"   
  
"Yes, it could wait, but the question is," Oh sweet merciful Venus, I could feel little maws opening about my body, lips at my ribs, just before the inner folds of my nether parts, just the plush softness of those things without any teeth toying with the spots she knew I squirmed at, "do I want to?"   
  
I bit back a deep moan, feeling my body grow taut, fingers clenching against the rock and brassy mortar, Creation-sea-blue eyes rolling backwards. It had to be brass here in Hell, but what else would they use for the mixture? Probably blood, what with Malfeas's vitriol burning everything it touched...   
  
"Leilani, dear?"   
  
"Mmmhmyesss?" The question didn't quite get into my awareness, even as many times I've heard that exact question, with that same inflection before. Every inch of hardened shell around me squeezed gently, the closest thing I was going to get to a hug for now.  
  
There was a dainty, teasing nibble at my throat. "Stop thinking with your hands, Blue-eyes." The demon's voice went just a little too feminine to be anyone but Tam, her words a cheerful melody to my ear, on my throat. "I haven't had attention for _weeks,_ and I'm going to have some now without your crafty little mind thinking of other things, such as... well, judging by your hands, trying to figure out the make of the brothel you're leaning against."  
  
"Make me-" Shit. The moment those words fluttered out of my mouth, my body suddenly stiff as _something_ thrusted upward into my slit, with just a little give to it and molding to my inner walls, matching my body warmth, making my legs tremble like a string.   
  
"Gladly," The little whisper moaned into my ear, the thing within me throbbing in countermeasure to my heartbeat, "especially when you're this ready. But," There was a second constricting embrace, "for that, you're going to have to wait until we get home."  
  
 _Dammit._   
  
Letting out a little, defeated groan more for show than frustration, I pushed off from the white walls and started to walk forward. It was a better idea to hide any sort of perceived weakness here, even with the delicious little shivers dancing just beyond my clit were from what was definitely one of my greatest strengths, my silver pillar. I really can't fight against it, so all I can do is put up a blank little face as unmoving as the Pole of Earth and make myself walk, knowing the woman so near and dear to me was purring like the cat she definitely wasn't across my skin, echoing in the deepest parts of me.  
  
But it was fine, even as she kept me on the verge of coming in the middle of Hell. I _like_ when she's in this sort of mood, enough to curl up around me when usually she never touches me unless we are in bed, and even then, she's quick and fretful, memories of her mortal life and what almost killed her making her more interested in spoiling and pampering me than letting me do it. Shit, maybe now she'd be more willing to be sort of like this, not nearly as close but better than we usually are and be able to touch her without those eyes staring with just a little, very human, fear.  
  
I crossed into the hallowed walls of Verumipra's palace, the only place in existence in the same state between, heaven and hell. As Tam's false body let out a little shudder of relief, relaxing just a little I'd get my revenge in a place where she felt safe, and that's all that mattered.  
  
That's what love was all about, after all.


End file.
